111215 - Work Together
02:13 -- atypicalTyrant AT began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 02:13 -- 02:13 AT: hey kyle! 02:13 CC: oh, hey aaisha 02:13 CC: it's been a while 02:13 AT: it has been howre you holding up? 02:14 CC: pretty well i guess, not too much going on 02:14 CC: how about you? 02:16 AT: better i suppose 02:16 AT: wanted to kno how your group is doing 02:19 CC: oh, uh 02:19 CC: we're doing alright 02:19 AT: what the uh 02:19 CC: huh? 02:20 AT: mmmm 02:20 AT: thought there might be some tension on your team 02:21 CC: huh, what made you think that? 02:23 AT: talking to lorrea and i have been getting the sense from her that your group may noot be clicking well at least. minorly. 02:26 CC: minorly, maybe 02:26 CC: i kind of figured that was normal though 02:27 AT: with meeting new people? yea 02:27 CC: i don't think any of us know each other that well, yeah 02:27 AT: wanted to see if theres anything i could do to help it click better 02:29 CC: oh, uh, thanks 02:30 CC: i'm not really sure what can be done about it though 02:30 CC: been sleeping a lot lately 02:30 AT: yeea have you woken up on one of the moons yet? 02:33 CC: moons? 02:33 AT: prospit and derse yea 02:33 CC: wait, right, i know about that 02:33 CC: ugh, there's so much to keep track of 02:33 AT: yes that is important 02:34 CC: but no, i haven't seen anything like that 02:36 AT: mmm 02:37 AT: i guess 02:37 AT: its just me now on derse 02:37 AT: mm 02:38 CC: just you? 02:39 AT: awake at least 02:39 CC: if there's two moons, shouldn't people be spread out between them? 02:39 AT: serios and nyarla's dreamselves are dead 02:39 CC: oh, uh 02:39 CC: whoa what 02:39 AT: yes 02:39 CC: shit 02:39 CC: i'm not sure what that means for them but, uh 02:39 CC: it doesn't sound good 02:39 AT: no its not 02:40 AT: but apparently when they sleep now they're "deadselves" are in libby's archives 02:40 AT: that may just be because they have a special connection to her 02:40 AT: since she brought them there herself 02:40 AT: the rest of us have horrorterrors to look forward to as far as im aware 02:42 CC: ...not sure on all that, but "horrorterrors" don't sound good either 02:44 AT: no they are not so avoid letting your dreamself die 02:45 CC: i'll keep it in mind i guess 02:45 CC: uh 02:45 CC: how's nyarla doing other than that? 02:45 AT: hes doing okay im hoping i can see him soon 02:45 AT: waiting for libby 02:46 AT: but game stuff, oh gosh i shouldve told lorrea this damnit 02:46 AT: we need to start collecting grist from enemies 02:46 AT: grist drops when we kill them 02:47 AT: im guesisng its like the money for the game or something building blocks maybe 02:47 CC: alright, i hate that i even have to ask this 02:47 CC: but which enemies 02:47 AT: havent seen one yet but the minions 02:48 AT: tehy should look like a mesh of all the things we prototyped before entry 02:48 AT: so watch out because a few of us trolls got some pyschics in there 02:48 CC: ... 02:48 CC: well this should be a clusterfuck 02:49 AT: yes 02:50 AT: you already kno about teh sprites being there to help you guys right? 02:50 CC: so far i know we've got my favorite fish, my friend's grandpa and mom, a, uh, barely dressed troll, and now psychics prototyped 02:50 AT: yes 02:50 CC: great 02:51 CC: and if they are, they're not doing much of it yet 02:52 AT: you gotta find them 02:52 AT: talk to them 02:52 AT: they speak in mystic riddles but whatever 02:52 AT: just find the sprite they have all the info on the game you need 02:53 AT: and idk if this needs to be said but dont talk to the twinks 02:53 AT: other than libby if she needs to contact you 02:53 CC: alright, thanks 02:53 CC: and no worries on that front 02:53 CC: i've heard enough 02:53 AT: good 02:53 AT: make sure arty and adam kno too 02:53 AT: i get the herioc vibe from arty and ijust had a whole can of whoop ass opened on my for trying shit 02:53 AT: so i rather he not 02:54 CC: yeah, lorrea was talking to arty about that i think 02:54 CC: arty's not going anywhere if we can help it 02:54 AT: even better 02:55 AT: on the troll side we have not been very good at listening to lorrea's advice but out of all of us she has the most level head 02:55 AT: but i dont kno how much more not listening she can take 02:55 CC: she's always seemed pretty on top of things, yeah 02:56 AT: yea 02:56 AT: she is just one troll 02:56 AT: we all gotta start pulling our weight 02:56 CC: right 02:57 AT: sorry if this is a lot to take in 02:59 CC: i'm used to it by now 02:59 AT: heh yea let me kno if you ever want me to slow down 02:59 AT: or just break it down for you 02:59 CC: no time to question it all, just have to accept it now 02:59 CC: thanks 02:59 CC: but, uh, on that note 03:00 CC: sorry for treating you like you were a roleplayer that time 03:00 AT: hehe thats fine 03:00 AT: kinda hard to believe out of the blue i kno 03:01 CC: yeah, but 03:02 CC: i don't know, i just keep thinking about how much time i spent not believing anything 03:02 AT: but in the end u did and now were here 03:02 AT: and hey maybe thats something the game is going to address for you 03:03 AT: you not believing stuff 03:04 CC: maybe 03:05 CC: i'm trying to address it myself for now though 03:07 AT: good luck! 03:07 CC: thanks 03:07 AT: :) 03:07 CC: and good luck with everything going on with your group 03:07 AT: yea thank you working on pulling everyone together 03:08 AT: we need to stop no heeding advice 03:08 AT: so make sure you guys are listening and working together 03:08 CC: yeah, sure thing 03:08 AT: great! thanks kyle 03:08 AT: ill talk to you later? 03:08 CC: uh, no problem 03:08 CC: sure 03:08 CC: see you aaisha 03:09 AT: bye!! 03:09 -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 03:09 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Kyle